


Hidden In Plane Sight

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: Alien shows up for a bit she's Astro's mom, Astro is a dog alien because Laika, Astro is hopeless and Turtle is done, M/M, Meet-Cute, can be read platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: Astronaut and Turtle meet after having similar airline struggles
Relationships: Astronaut (The Masked Singer US)/Turtle (The Masked Singer US)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hidden In Plane Sight

“No, you don’t understand!” someone on the other side of the door shouted. “When I say ‘Alien’, I don’t mean _Illegal_ Alien! Yeah, I wasn’t _hatched_ on Earth, but I have a Green Card!” There was a ruckus as the door was abruptly opened, a golden retriever being shoved in the room. “I can show you! I’m allowed here! Toya, help me!” The door slammed behind them, the dog immediately dropping to the floor in an angry pout, legs crossed. “ _I hate this country_.”

Looking up, the dog saw the only other person in the room: a dark green reptile, dressed in all black. They turned to the door to start scratching before the other spoke up. “Alien huh? That’s an unfortunate last name.”

The dog sat on the floor, still anxious. “Last name? No, I don’t have one of those. Alien is the closest thing to a race I have, but I do have documents!” He waved his paws as he spoke, clearly too dedicated to defending himself from a stranger’s eyes. “Just ask my Queen.”

“Uh… huh.” The reptile replied. “I’m sitting in a room with an alien. Cool.”

“You don’t understand either!” the pooch whined, jumping up as the reptile crossing one leg over the other, his boot resting on his knee. “I need to use the Earth ship to get to the State of Gold to perform in a contest of singing!” they got entirely too close to the other, still in hysterics. “I’ve been separated from my Queen, and she has the tickets! The strange Earth men shoved me in here for being an ‘issue’!”

The reptile tightly squeezed the offending muzzle in his face, digging claws into the peach flesh until they yipped frantically. They let go, the dog rubbing at the welts. “You’re being an issue right _now_.” They scowled. “Calm down. Speak slower. What’s going on?”

The dog breathed deeply, backing away. “My name is Astronaut-”

“Astronaut?” They raised their eyebrow.

Nod. “Sometimes the Earthlings call me Hunter.” He placed a paw on his upper chest. “I do _not_ care for that. You may not call me that, because only my Queen may speak informally with me.”

The reptile was skeptical. “Were you named that _before_ you became an astronaut or after-” they shook their head. “Actually, I don’t care. My name is Turtle.”

Astronaut laughed in a bark. “A turtle named Turtle.”

“I’m going to call over the TSAs if you say anything more on this topic,” Turtle warned. Astronaut protested, Turtle continuing. “Anyways, what caused all this?”

Sitting in the chair next to Turtle, Astronaut started to prattle. “Well, one of those Teesays started yelling at me when I was in my suit and their magnet doors started blaring, so they said ‘take off the suit, how did you even get this far with that on?’ so I did.”

Turtle looked up and down, noting Astronaut was just in a black tank top and basic black boxer shorts. “I was going to ask…”

“They said some things I don’t remember, then they said my blood temperature was dangerously low for a golden retriever, and I said ‘no it’s okay, I’m an alien’, and then they shoved me in here.” He placed a paw to his cheek. “It was horrible. I’m supposed to protect my Queen from the judgey Earthlings. I’m sure she’s okay… but… I’m supposed to stand out so they don’t stare at her…”

Snorting, Turtle looked away. “You’re definitely a stand-out basket case, that’s for sure.”

“What about you?” Astronaut asked, looking over at Turtle. “Are _you_ an alien as well?”

Turtle turned back to him. “I’m not an alien; I’m here because I am an unstable amount part metal.” He chuckled to himself. “Several of my piercings take… more proof to not be a security risk.” He shifted to rest his foot on his other knee, looking away from Astro’s inquisitive stare. “I shouldn’t need to explain what I mean.”

Astronaut smiled innocently. “You’re allowed to though!”

“I’m not _going_ to,” Turtle snapped, face a slight blush. “But I’m waiting here until one of those guys with the rubber gloves drags me out of the room.” He rested his arms behind his neck. “So where are you going to?”

“The State of Gold!” Astronaut offered, tail wagging. “My Queen loves it there!”

Turtle stared Astronaut down. “The… state of gold?”

Astronaut nodded enthusiastically. “They have lots of great things in the State of Gold! A specific ocean, bridges, Mary Jane… though I’m really not sure what a ‘bridge’ is…” He tapped his paw to his muzzle, Turtle laughing.

“Oh, _California!_ ” He covered his face, still laughing in an uproar. He stopped in a cold sweat. “Wait, I’m going to California as well.”

He clapped his paws together, beaming. “Perhaps we will see each other again in the State of Gold!”

“Entirely unlikely,” Turtle deadpanned. He considered that probably for the best. “Plus, that involves them actually letting you on the plane.”

Astronaut placed a paw to his heart. “My Queen will figure something out.” His face lit up in pride “She’s an expert in the weapon of Spray Pepper!”

Turtle’s face fell. “Uh… yeah. Your wife will figure something out.”

Blush spread across the golden retriever’s face. “M-my wife!? No no!” His paws shook back and forth in protest. “She is my Queen! The ruler of my planet! I am merely from her clutch! She is my Toya!”

Sweat beaded on Turtle’s face. “I’m not sure I like _anything_ from what you just said.” He tried not to overthink it. “If you came from her, are you like a prince?”

Astronaut blinked cutely. “I’m a what?”

“Never mind.” Turtle drummed his fingers on his boot, suddenly wishing he was being pat down instead of sitting with the space cadet actually _from_ space next to him.

The door handle shook, a TSA agent opening the door, Turtle standing up along with it. Seeing the green figure next to him, Astronaut stood up as well. “Yes, I have his papers, like he _said_ ,” Alien huffed.

“My Queen!” Astronaut cried, shuffling up to her.

Alien patted Astronaut’s head, avoiding eye contact. “We’ve _talked_ about this…” She turned attention to the agent. “Can he get his suit back? It’s for a matter of safety.” She neglected to mention that it was for _his_ immediate safety more so than Astronaut’s.

The agent nodded, leading her out of the room, Astronaut following. “Good luck with your singing contest,” Turtle offered as the group left.

“You too!” Astronaut added, the door shutting behind him.

“ _…Too?_ ”

In California’s airport, Turtle picked up his luggage, riding the moving sidewalk, lazily staring out the windows. While he hadn’t focused on anything, a billboard by a building caught his eye.

_‘Mask Singers, coming soon!’_

On the billboard was the picture Turtle sent the producers… along with-

A figure in a golden spacesuit grabbed him from behind, pulling Turtle into a tight hug. “Look Turtle!” the familiar voice said. “The billboard of us! And the frog, and the large white kitten! I know what that one is because I studied my English on the plane!”

Turtle sunk into his shell. “ _Oh God…_ ”

_This was going to be a long competition._

**Author's Note:**

> I made the Alien word for 'mom' be 'Toya' because of La Toya. I just thought it was cute.


End file.
